The inability to retain urine affects a large number of people of all ages of both sexes. The inability to control one's bladder may create problems for many people under a variety of circumstances. For example, a businessman at a board meeting, travellers, jurors, and many others are placed under very embarrassing conditions if they cannot retain urine even for a short time. There have been a number of efforts to provide suitable devices of this type. However, insofar as I am aware, none suggest the features disclosed and claimed herein. These efforts are exemplified in the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. D 281,270; D 275,600; D 258,682; D 244,403; D 240,132; D 233,889; D 222,062, O; 4,060,859, X; 4,571,241, X; 4,496,355; 4,304,013; 3,680,543;D 283,922; D 282,489; D 279,605; D 277,410; D 273,709; D 264,133;D 248,168; D 245,543; D 244,403; 3,207,155; 3,636,953; 4,195,630; 4,205,679.